


A Practical Demonstration

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie favours the hands-on approach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Practical Demonstration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarcasticsra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticsra/gifts).



> Written on 9 April 2012 in response to [sarcasticsra](http://sarcasticsra.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Charlie/Harry: curiosity_.

"—and the dragon nurses are probably something more than a myth or mere curiosity, which is why . . . ." Charlie looked at Harry, who was staring at his mouth rather than listening to what he was no longer saying. _You're not here for the dragons, are you?_

It wasn't a surprise; he and his father had discussed what they believed to be Harry's true . . . persuasion after Ginny had left Harry, but no one had discussed the subject with him. No one had felt it was any of their business.

 _Perhaps it's mine_ , Charlie thought, smiling.

Harry sighed. "You're so right, Charlie. You should do that."

Charlie laughed. "Do what, exactly?"

Blinking, Harry raised his head off his hands. "Er, whatever it is you were just telling me about."

"I don't think you were listening. I was boring you, wasn't I?" Charlie asked, drawing out the syllables of each word.

Harry shook himself; Charlie laughed again.

Blushing, Harry replied, "It's just hard to follow you when you go over all, er, technical like that."

"You want a practical demonstration of what I was saying?"

"What? Oh, sure, that'd be great."

 _I'm sure it will be_ , Charlie thought, gesturing for Harry to follow him.


End file.
